Currently, multiple private networks (or sites) communicate with each other via a public network. These communications are typically made through tunnels over the public network between the sites. Particularly, an edge device in each of the sites is used to forward packets to the edge devices in the other sites via tunnels over the public network.
In network planning, in which all of the sites are known, virtual local area networks (VLANs) of all of the sites are typically configured uniformly to have the same service configured in the same VLAN. For example, when a web service is configured in VLAN100 in site 1, the web service is typically also configured in VLAN100 in site 2 and site 3, respectively.